riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
DystopicFate Undyne
Undyne is the former Royal Guard Captain and the Resistance Leader against the human Capital. After some events, she absorbed a single human SOUL that allowed her to finally have some progress on guerillas. In-Battle Undyne is a weapon-based opponent, wielding a spear to change the foe's SOUL mode while using multiple spear patterns and combinations to attack. Absorbed Human SOUL Only achievable if fatally injured before, Undyne now can enter in her Undying Form by the power of the human SOUL that she absorbed, and go back to normal without many problems. She also is faster and stronger regarding magic, being able to summon more spears at the same time and kill large armies with a maneuver like that. Appearance Normal Undyne debuts in armor varying in light and dark shades of gray, but without armor, is a piscine, anthropomorphic monster. She has blue scales and a long red ponytail. She has red and blue fins on the sides of her head, and a pair of sharp, yellow, protruding teeth. She wears red eye shadow and has an eyepatch on her left eye. She also wears a black tanktop and jeans. Her eyes have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera. Undyne has no nose. Because of the new war between humans and monsters, Undyne has several battle scars. One of them is one that left a mark on her eyepatch, following a scar from the eyebrow to the cheek. Alphys Date During the date with Alphys, Undyne wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket, pants, lipstick, a light-colored eye patch, and lets some of her hair down. Undying Whenever she persists through Determination after her HP reduces to zero, her pupils turn white, and her sclera turns black. She no longer has an eyepatch, and her newly revealed empty eye socket emits a flashing light in the shape of a spear. Her hair spikes at the ends and her fins become more rigid and pointy. She also appears to have donned a new set of darker colored armour with souls/hearts on her chestplate and on her new white gloves, accompanied by boots with pointed toes. Personality Undyne is passionate about everything that she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs."NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!" - Undyne Though she wants to defeat the protagonist, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism,"I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me right now, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with." - Undyne which is why Undyne sees the protagonist as "a wimpy loser with a big heart." When the protagonist first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human SOULs but, if the protagonist shows mercy, Undyne just as quickly defends them from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyren and Papyrus in various skills. Undyne dislikes puzzles, loves japes,"SHE HATES PUZZLES. BUT SHE LOVES JAPES" - Papyrus and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Alphys. Since Alphys told Undyne that anime is actually human history, Undyne regards human history as exciting and cool."I've READ Alphys's human history book collection! I know all about your giant swords... Your colossal, alien-fighting robots... Your supernatural princesses..." - Undyne Out of all encountered monsters, Undyne possesses the most Determination. She melts before her death, implying that her body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. Abilities Innate Abilities * Cast Green Magic: Undyne can turn the foe's SOUL in GREEN. * Summon Magic Spears: Her main weapon used in a fight. * Superhuman Strength: Undyne have a considerable degree of Superhuman Strength. She is perfectly able to suplex a boulder and throw it away with relative ease. Skills * Combat: As a warrior, Undyne is able to face one-on-one battles and fight even the most tough opponents * Determination: Undyne never gives up. Her determination is enough to not let her wave in battle or suffer fatigue after a long battle. It also strengths her and activates her Undying form if fatally injured. History See DystopicFate Timeline for History. Notes Category:Major CharactersCategory:PeopleCategory:DystopicFate